Peter Jackson's King Kong: Official game of the movie- Loud House edit
by Bloodbottler giant
Summary: It's 1933, time of the great depression. Down on her luck actress Sam Sharp and her friend Sully Driscoll accept a job in floundering movie producer ins latest film. Their filming location, a mysterious island in the Pacific Ocean. What they didn't count on was the dangerous denizens that call the island home. or same being sacrificed to the Queen of the island...Luna
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Row boats**

**So I took another page out of Matthiamore's book of retellings and decided to do a retelling of one of my favorite games of my youth…Peter Jackson's King Kong, the official game of the movie. I've been watching game play videos on YouTube, and I was reminded how much I loved the game, and since I already have a Fanfiction of Luna Kong. Once again using Loud House Characters, cause that show is to quote my favorite Loud sister…ROCKIN'! Characters will be aged up. Hopefully it'll be like playing the game. Adult Characters will be the same age as they are in the show, while be aged up. Let's say Sully and Sam are in their mid-twenties, Bobby in his late thirties, so is Lori and Clyde is fifteen to nineteen. This game you got to play as both Jack and Kong. So for Sully it'll be a first person shooter, then with Luna it's third person. Also Luna's not a twenty five foot gorilla. Just picture her a twenty five to thirty foot tall prehistoric human. Why…cause giants are awesome, second favorite mythical being after Hobbits.**

**Disclaimer, I own neither Loud House or King Kong.**

…**...**

(_On a large Steamer, drifting in a foggy choppy sea, Clyde, wearing a dark brown hat, blueish grey shirt and beige pants, hugs the look out perch. He looks ahead fearfully.)_

Clyde: (_fearful) _WALL!

(_The steamer drifts closer to a rocky looking island, as they drift closer, jagged rocks and sea towers dot the water.)_

(_A location and date appear in small print.)_

**Pacific Ocean. October 12****th****, 1933.**

(_All around the boats and steamer, dark storm clouds unless a torrential downpour. The sea is dark grey and choppy.)_

**(**_Sully shakily sat in the life boat as it was lowered into the water. Feeling he might barf any second, he takes several deep breathes. He stares at the name printed on the side of the Ship.)_

**VENTURE**

Bobby: (_above him)_ Are you all right, Sully? You don't look so good. Your turning green. Up here, Sul. Look at me!

(_Sully looks up, Bobby Santiago, the steamers Captain, dressed in an outfit similar to Clyde's, save the shirt was a light tan, stares down at him as the boats sink lower towards the water. Behind him is a white seaplane, further back come the sounds of crewmen and woman working the winch.)_

_(Bobby waves at him. Sully took a shaky gulp and felt the sickly feeling fade.)_

Sully: (_waves back)_ Its all right! I'm feeling better.

Mr. Skully: (_on the ship)_ Can we please get these boats in the water!?

(_The life boat is lowered the last few feet to the water.)_

Bobby: Huggins, you Lunatic!...You can't go ashore in these conditions!..Those are twenty foot waves!

(_Sully turns to the people sharing the life boat with him. Right of front is Sam Sharp, wearing a long grey coat down to her knees and brown boots. Manning the oars are Lori, wearing a brown hat and her hair in a ponytail , dressed in a pair of dark cargo pants and a tan shirt. Beside her is Carol Pingrey, wearing cargo pants and a blue vest over a grey shirt. Standing up in the boat was Principal Huggins, dressed in a white shirt and tan pans, with a film camera strapped to his back.)_

Huggins: (_to Bobby, disbelieving) _Are you kidding me, Santiago!? This is the hidden island, I spent eight weeks searching for! I didn't come twelve thousand miles on your stinkin' ship to give up now. I'm landing on that island, even if it kills me!

Lori: (_to everyone in the boats) _Let's go, guys!...

(_The rowers start maneuvering the boats through the rough water, heading towards the craggy rocks encircling the island.)_

Lori:…And you literally need to hold on tight, this looks like it might get rough!

Huggins: (_remains standing) _Ok, this is it! Got my camera! (_to Sam)_ I got my leading lady! (_to Sully) _Sully, stick with me, I may need you to do some rewrites!

(_Huggins turns to the boat directly next to them.)_

Huggins: Pacowski! You got the film and the lenses!?

(_In the next boat, Pacowski shouts back over the rain and waves.)_

Pacowski: (_shouting)_ As much as I could carry!

Huggins: Good! Don't lose 'em!

(_Huggins pulls the camera off his back and stands it up it's tripod. As they get closer to the rock lined shore, he starts filming.)_

Huggins: (_excited)_ Okay, alright…(_to Sam)_ How're you feeling, Sam? What do you say? Let's make a movie!

Sam: (_rocking with the boat)_ Let's just try landing this boat first, okay?

(_Suddenly a flash of lightning hits one of the rock spires. Several chunks of rock break loose and fall into the sea, close to the life boat as it rows by.)_

Lori: (_to Sully)_ Sully! I have a bad feeling about this. I'm starting to wish, Sam stayed on the ship!

Sully: (_to Lori)_ I know how you feel! (_to Sam)_ Sam! Why'd I let you talk me into taking this job!?

Sam: Cause we both needed the money! Besides Huggins needed a script writer!

Huggins: And that's just what we'll be making with this movie, Money! Whole heaps of it!

(_The boats make it past the first rock spires. The ocean becomes more treacherous, with wind howling and waves crashing into the boat.)_

Chunk: (_in one of the other boats)_ Steady lads! Rocks straight ahead!

(_The rain starts coming down harder. Up at the front, Huggins keeps filming the foreboding shape of the island getting closer.)_

Huggins: (_to Sully)_ Sully! Look at this place! Can you believe it!? It's perfect!

Sully: (_sarcastic)_ Yeah...perfect.

(_The waves begin to get more violent. The other two boats start to get pulled away.)_

Pacowski: (_urgent)_ Wilbur! The current, it's too strong! It's pulling us out!

(_As the other two boats continue to drift further away. The storm gets even worse. Lori and Carol start to have difficulty controlling their own boat.)_

Lori: (_shouting over the storm)_ Huggins, this is too dangerous! We're turning back!

Huggins: Over my dead body! (_Sees the shore in sight) _We're almost there! Come on, we can make it!

Pacowski: (_drifting further away)_ Huggins, we can't fight the current! We're gonna try to land further down!

(_The other boats get lost from sight in the rain. A lightning flashes, more chunks from the spires fall loose. The boat holding Sully, Sam, Huggins, Lori and Carol stays on it's course. It passes by another spire.)_

Lori: Huggins, look out! The rocks! Their gonna fall on us!

Huggins: (_waves it off)_ What? That little thing!? Don't worry about it, it'll be fine! Press on!

(_The life boat passes by the spire. It rapidly approaches the last spire. It's also the most massive. Beside it is a small spire carved in the shape of a roaring face.)_

(_Lightning strikes the massive spire. More chunks of rock fall down towards the boat.)_

Chunk: (_off-screen, urgent)_ Rocks! Look out for the rocks! Their coming loose!

(_The life is unable to do anything as they drift right under the spire as the rocks come down. Sully looks up as the rocks rain down. With a flash of lightning, the turbulent ocean pushes the boat straight into the spire. The lightning flash is the last thing Sully sees before his world goes dark.)_

Sam: (_worried) _Sully!

**That's it for chapter one. Had to add some more dialogue, cause chapter one is just them rowing to the island. Also in this, Sully and Sam have know each other for years, which I felt makes it more likely for him to go through the dangers of the island to rescue her. And for some reason I love the idea of Bobby being a bad ass. It's just so fun to imagine .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Skull island**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Loud House or King Kong.**

(_Sully slowly comes back to consciousness. He hears Sam's voice in his ears.)_

Sam: Sully! He lost consciousness. Sul!

(_Sully feels something shaking him fiercely. Sully groans before opening his, blinking. Everything's bright for a second before dimming to normal. The sky is still dark and grey.)_

_(Sam stares down at him.)_

Sam: (_relieved)_ Sully! Thank God you're ok. You gave us a fright.

Sully: (_somewhat_ _weak_) Sam…are you hurt? What happened?

Sam: We crashed against the rocks. (_solemn)_ Carol was killed instantly, we put her body over there.

(_Sam stands back up, Sully starts to rise unsteady. Sam helps him. Sully sees the life boat, ground and cracked on the rock shore. Lori stands close by on some crumbled stairs. Huggins is twenty feet off to the side, filming another staircase heading up the cliff to a cave.)_

_(Carol's body is laying beside the boat on the ground. A piece of sailcloth covers her corpse. Sully didn't know her personally, but like all the VENTURE crew, she was a hard worker that didn't deserve this.)_

Sully: (_sympathetic)_ Oh God. (_To_ Sam) We can't just leave her there.

Sam: (_nods)_ I know, Lori is trying to contact Captain Bobby.

(_On the crumbled stairs, Lori inserts a cartridge into a flare gun, holds it up skyward and pulls the trigger. Lori, Sam and Sully watch the bright red flare shoot into the air.)_

Lori: (_coming off the stairs)_ That's all there is to it. The seas too rough, we just gotta hope Bobby saw us. If he did, he'll come looking for us with the sea plane.

(_Sully looked out across the water, through the fog he can just make out the top of the Steamer's smokestacks. He couldn't see how Bobby could see the flare.)_

Sully: (_to Lori)_ And if he didn't?

Sam: Come on, Sul, let's keep a little optimism.

(_Over where he's filming, Huggins looks up from the camera. He folds the tripod and puts the camera on his back.)_

Huggins: (_chuckles)_ I can't believe it! We're here….Skull Island. What a place to shoot a picture! This movie is gonna make so much money!

(_The other three make their way over to him.)_

Lori: Let's just concentrate on trying to get out of here alive, huh? We already got one person dead, because of your movie, Huggins.

Huggins: (_distracted)_ Yeah, yeah. We'll donate Carol's cut to her family.

Lori: (_snorts)_ How noble of you.

(_The four head up the stairs up to the cave. Lori heads up to the entrance and peers inside.)_

Lori: This is the only passage off this beach. (_sees how pitch dark it is inside)_ Dammit! We can barely see fifteen feet in front of us.

Huggins: Yeah, it's too dark.

Sam: I got something that should help.

(_Sam walks up to the cave entrance next to Lori. She pulls out a hand held flare.)_

Sam: (_to everyone)_ Took this of the life boat. Figured it might come in handy.

Lori: Good thinking.

(_Sam ignites the flare, illuminating the bare interior of the cave. It still dark outside the flares light. At the very edge of the light, they can make out what looked like a broken wooden barrier.)_

(_They all enter the cave.)_

Sam: You guys ready? Let's get out of here…

(_Sam trails off as from the darkness beyond the barrier, they hear something scuttling and hissing.)_

Sully: What the-?

(_Cautious, the four head closer to the barrier.)_

Lori: Shh, look.

(_Beyond the barrier, they make out at least half a dozen strange crab like creatures, covered in barnacles. One of the crabs notices them, and hisses loudly. This makes the others notice them, and start scuttling over, snapping their pincers.)_

Sam: (_awed)_ Oh my God!

Huggins: (_psyched)_ I know it's fantastic!

(_Huggins pulls out the camera, sets it up and starts filming the creatures.)_

Huggins: (_to Sam)_ Sam, get a little closer. The flare light will make it more intense.

Sam: Are you crazy?

(_Lori keeps her eyes on the creatures. They had stopped just outside the barrier. Seemed that there was a incline, that there crustacean legs couldn't get up. They could only stare at the four humans, snapping their pincers angrily.)_

_(Lori takes out a Luger PO8 and starts loading it.)_

Lori: (_to Sully)_ Sul, come here. Got a weapon for ya. Ever use a gun before.

Sully: Dad took me hunting a few times when I was younger, never got into, but I know which end the bullets come out of.

(_Lori tosses Sully a second Luger , along with some magazines.)_

Lori: 9 millimeter. Careful, triggers very sensitive.

(_Lori and Sully step forward to the barrier. Sam gets closer to provide better light. The crabs see them and start trying to climb up to them.)_

Lori: With me, Sully!

(_The two open fire upon the crabs. Each one takes two or three bullets before they die. Sully and Lori shoot the last one. As soon as it's dead, Lori holsters her gun.)_

Huggins: Now that's action!

Lori: (_to Sully) _Ok, not bad for city boy.

(_Sully ejects the empty magazine and inserts a fresh one, as they make their way past the dead crabs. There was a shallow pond of water in the cavern the crabs were.)_

Sam: Sully! Watch out!

(_Sully turns just as another crab comes around a boulder towards him. Sully fires the same time as Lori pulls her own gun up and fires as well. The crab takes two bullets in the face and dies.)_

Huggins: (_still filming)_ This island is amazing!

Lori: Happy Huggins? Had your fill of excitement for one day?

(_Huggins retirement the camera and follows.)_

(_There was a barely intact barrier blocking the exit of the cave. Sully pulls at the flimsy wooden poles. They come loose, and the head out on to a cliffside path. They can see the wreck life boat and Carols corpse at where they started.)_

Sully: (_to himself)_ Barely five minutes on, and we already got one death, and monsters. What kind of island is this?

(_They follow the cliffside path, at the end of it is another beach , larger then the one they left, with rotting wooden structures and jagged cliffs looming above. Higher still, they made out a large rock wall.)_

Lori: (_to the other three)_ Come on! (_Indicates the cliffs)_ We have to make it to that cliff!

(_Lori goes down the path first, keeping her gun ready in case more strange animals decide to appear. At the end of the path is a large wooden gate in the cliff, before it is two pillars, with levers.)_

_(The four head for the pillars.)_

Lori: We should be able to get through here. Sully, give me a hand with this. We have to open the door. (_Sully grab a lever)_ Hold on, I'm coming.

(_Sully and Lori start rotating the pillars. The door starts to slowly open backwards. Huggins motions for Sam to stand in front of the gate as Sully and Lori work to open it.)_

Huggins: Sam, come with me, I want to shoot some test shots.

(_Huggins takes the camera off his back and starts filming once more. Sam stands before the gate, looking at him incredulously.)_

Sam: Now? You want to start filming now?

Huggins: Sure, why not? That's why we're here. We'll start with some screams.

(_Sam looks over at Sully as he and Lori work on opening the door. Sully shrugs as if to say, "Hey, don't look at me. This was your idea, you talked me into coming, remember".)_

Huggins: Enough chit chat! (_to Sam)_ Ok, you ready? And…action! Scream, Sam! Scream for your life!

Sam: (_feigns terror)_ AHHHHHHHHHH!

(_Suddenly, right as Sam's scream dies off, a bone shaking roar, comes from beyond the cliffs. It sounded human, but at the same time…bigger and more primal.)_

_(Everyone except Huggins look around , shocked.)_

Sam: (_uneasy)_ What was that!?

Huggins: (_not caring)_ I have no idea, but that was good. Let's stay focused. Let's use that fear, Sam. Let's go for another take.

Sam: (_sudden)_ Ah! (_points to the water behind Huggins)_ Oh my god!

Lori: (_looks to see)_ Look out!

(_Sensing potential prey, more of the crabs were coming. Swarming up from the ocean. They head towards them._

(_Sully and Lori pull out their handguns again. Dotting the rocky shore we're several sharp bones. Sam grabs on the longer ones.)_

Lori: With me, Sully!

(_The two fire at the advancing crabs. Just like before, they are easily dealt with, thanks to the gunfire. Sam hurls the bone like a javelin and hits one in the face.)_

Huggins: (_still filming)_ Bravo, Sam!

_(Then just as the final crab is dealt with, another roar is heard. Not the roar that Sam scream had incited, this one was coming from the sea.)_

Sully: Now what?!

(_The answer came quickly. A giant crab, at least 12 feet long, lumbered out of the water. Lori shoots at it , as it turns to them.)_

Huggins: Look at that! (_laughs) _It's enormous!

(_Sully shoots on the monster crab as well.)_

Sam: (_terrified) _Sully! Lori!

Lori: (_to Sully)_ Sully! Distract him, someone's gotta get that door open!

(_Sully rushes off to the side, shooting at the crab. Angered by the shots, the crab turns after him. Lori and Huggins start rotating the pillars once more.)_

Lori: Sully, the underside of the shell looks weaker. Hit him there.

Sully: (_avoids a swipe of the pincer)_ Easier said then done.

(_Sully avoids another pincer and unloads into the underside of the shell. He leaps back as the crab lunges. Sully takes cover behind some of the rotting wood and starts to reload. The crab strikes will it's pincers. Sully makes a break for it as the rotting wood crumbles under the assault. Then the crab suddenly turns and starts heading for Sam and the other two.)_

Sully: (_charges)_ Hey! Over here!

(_Sully's bullets hit the crab in the face and eyes. The crab sags as the bullets start to take effect, combined with the ones Lori and Sully already fired in it. With a weak gurgle, the crab sinks to the ground and goes completely still. It lies dead.)_

Huggins: (_laughs)_ Great job, Sully! Fan-Tas-Tic!

Sam: (_gasping)_ That's one down.

(_Huggins and Lori finish pushing the pillars. The path is now clear.)_

Lori: It's open! Let's hurry, before something else decides to try and kill us.

(_The four head under the gate. There's another set of stairs leading through the rock. As they head into the open path on the cliff face, they can make out the shape of the ship beyond the rock spires. They hear a mechanical whirring approaching their location.)_

Sam: Do you guys hear that? Sounds like a plane.

(_Then flying directly above them, coming in from behind them, the white seaplane from the ship soars over them.)_

Lori: (_relieved)_ Its Bobby! He spotted our distress signal.

Sam: (_yelling and waving)_ Bobby! Captain Bobby, we're here!...

(_The seaplane keeps flying on. It turns around and flies back the way it came.)_

Sam:…What's wrong? He's leaving! Why isn't he landing?!

Lori: The seas too rough and rocky. He needs to find a open stretch of water that's protected from the storm. Come on, we'll just have to keep an eye on the sky for him. Least we know he saw us.

(_The four continue down the rocky path.)_

Sam: Over there! Look!

(_Hanging from a rock in the path before them, was a crate attached to a parachute.)_

Lori: Its from Bobby. He dropped something.

(_Sully goes over to the crate and knocks it loose. It falls to the ground, and smashes open.)_

Lori: We gotta get what's in the case!

(_Inside the smashed crate was a shotgun, along with several cases of shells.)_

Lori: Check you weapon, Sul.

(_Sully and Lori both check their ammo. Lori still had some, but the fight with the crab depleted Sully's.)_

Lori: (_about the shotgun) _Help yourself, Sully. Be careful it's loaded. Thank God, Bobby spotted us. Keep your eyes peeled, if I know him, which I do, he'll send us more when he can.

(_Sure swaps out the empty pistol for the shotgun and loads it up, before they press on. Around the corner another crab rushes them. One blast from the shotgun splatters it's shell and blood across the rock wall.)_

Sully: Really starting to hate crabs.

( _They head further on, another weak gate. Sully smashes it open with the butt of the shotgun, past that another group of crabs were trapped. To of these, Sure fires two more shots, two more dead crabs. Beyond that another gate and pillars.)_

Lori: (_heading for them)_ Sully, gonna need your help with this.

Sam: (_notices something)_ Hold on, it's missing a lever.

(_Sully spots the lever lying in front the gate.)_

Sully: Here it is.

(_Sully grabs it and fits it into the gap in the pillar.)_

Lori: Ok, let's give it a go.

(_Sully and Lori start pushing, just like with the one on the beach, the pillars move smoothly. The gate starts to open.)_

Lori: You know it's strange.

Sully: What?

Lori: These doors, they don't seem very old…they work just fine.

Huggins: (_filming again)_ What do you mean?

Lori: I'm not sure. It's strange.

Sam: (_slightly worried)_ What about the second boat? Clyde, Pacowski and all the others?

Lori: I just hope they managed to get ashore. Literally nothing good's happened since we set foot on this Island.

(_The gate opens fully. Lori, Sully, and Sam head through. Huggins gets the camera back on his back and follows.)_

Huggins: Come on guys, this is the chance of a lifetime…we're on the legendary Skull Island. (_prideful)_ Plus, you all get to be in a Wilbur. picture! What more do you want!?

Sam: To get of this island in one piece.

Sully: I'd be happy to just get off at all.

**Chapter two. This is a golden gem from the PlayStation 2 era. More dialogue added. Plus, the A.i.'s actually help. Hayes, and Lori can hit what their aiming at. Jimmy (**_Clyde),_**Sam (**_Ann)_, **Huggins (**_Carl) _**can wield bones and speak as weapons…and Bobby flies around and drops different guns and ammo.**


End file.
